


Ring-a-Ring-a-Rosie

by Blue Yeti (blueyeti)



Category: Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Folklore, Gen, Languages, Series 12, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeti/pseuds/Blue%20Yeti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrestomanci visits the world of Series 12 where Napoleon won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring-a-Ring-a-Rosie

The soft whispers of English nursery rhymes can be heard from the slave-quarters. This blatant act of defiance is illegal, by order of the Emperor, but the guards let the ill-joined syllables of the disgusting language continue. It hurts the slaves to know that the old languages are vanishing, the rhymes being the death throws of an uncivilised serpent. Only the vulgar accents remain, the mark of an English slave being their stiff 'r' and ungracious vowels.

So all the heads turn – slave, master, and bourgeoisie – when the tall, impressive foreigner speaks to the Emperor, in the rhyme-tainted slur of a slave.


End file.
